Family
by SquigglyDot
Summary: The Tam Elders end up on an outer rim planet to help with medical aid but get a small glimpse into the new lives of their children - Soon to be updated with better version...


Family

By: SquigglyDot

Note: A dash of squinty Mal/Jayne because I thought Mr. Tam would disapprove... Also, I have no clue if I got their names right... perhaps?

Disclaimer: I own nothzing! Joss Whedon and the work

Family

The outer planet the Tam's landed on was a despairing sight. Obviously these savages had refused to accept the help of the Alliance, instead letting their pride get in the way of allowing real aid, real medicine, to make its presence known. That was the only reasoning that the highly skilled Dr. Tam and his appalled wife could conclude standing in the dust bowl of a docking bay.

"At least your expertise is well needed, dear," Regan Tam appraised, turning to her discontent husband.

"Yes," Gabriel responded curtly, the seemingly permanent scowl on his face making him appear very menacing.

"Well now, come along. Best we get to the hospital quickly," she said, pulling up her dress just enough to protect it from trailing in the dirt but not so that her ankles were highly visible. He nodded beside her and the two started off into the bustling, and very dirty, street market. The shiny Alliance Medical Transporter was soon left behind.

The crowd did little to accept them as they made their way forward, their clean and proper apparel standing out against the brown, dirt-covered rags that the majority wore. Gabriel continued to frown, all too aware of the fact that they were prime targets for thieves and other manner of men who took up home on the outer rim. Those eyeing them as they continued on did little to quell his nerves.

There was a flurry of motion beside him followed by the clatter of metal. Regan stumbled back against him as she gasped and he spun about to protect his wife.

"I'm right sorry," a young woman smiled up at them as she hurried to collect the engine pieces that had escaped from a box resting against her hip. She erected herself, brushing aside some straying hair with the back of her hand, and effectively smearing some grease across her forehead.

Gabriel was a little at ease knowing that the clamor was only this girl. She stood before them in dirty, patched overalls and a busy floral undershirt; her light brown hair framed her face as she smiled brightly at them. A pretty girl, if she cleaned up, the man thought.

"My, but you are so pretty," she gushed at his wife. "Your hair! And that dress is beautiful!" Regan flustered at the admiration, blushing as she gratefully accepted the compliment.

There was the rattle of a weapon being pulled and in a moment Gabriel Tam found himself looking down a loaded barrel. His wife gasped as he pulled her behind him. The man holding the gun trained to his head was a large individual. He had a shiner around his left eye and looked to mean business.

"Jayne!" the girl yelped, exasperated. "What are you doing?"

"These folk botherin' you, Kaylee?" he responded gruffly, shifting a large crate to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"No, it was me doin' the botherin'," she replied earnestly.

"Gorram Core Folk thinkin' they own the ruttin' road," was the agitated response. Gabriel stared down the larger man, well aware of the menace in the other's eyes.

"Jayne!" was barked out by a newcomer, "Every-ruttin'-where we go, the man's gotta pick a fight… Put down the gun, Jayne." The large man shrugged with a discontent grunt but he holstered his weapon. The threat momentarily contained, the Tams looked toward the approaching man.

His long brown coat fluttered in the dust-filled breeze revealing the gun resting against his hip. He walked with an air of confidence but his face went from frustration to a grin in a split second.

"Captain, so glad you showed up," Kaylee sighed in relief, receiving an annoyed glance from the gun-for-hire.

"Not a problem, lil' Kaylee. You find everything needed to get my ship back in the air?" he smiled.

"Sure thing, Captain," she beamed.

"Shiny. Right," the Captain said, glancing at the couple if only for a moment, sizing them up, before turning back to his crew. "Lets get back to work."

The three started off, their Captain obviously not wanting a confrontation, but Kaylee turned back with a curious glance, "We seen them before, Captain? They look awful familiar." Gabriel didn't bother to listen for a response as he checked over his wife. Dealing with troublemakers would simply be part of visiting planets of the like.

"Well, that was interesting- if not down right terrifying," Regan said, gathering her wits about her. "Seemed like a sweet girl though," she added with a smile. He frowned, displeased with the whole event.

"D'you think Simon'll mind this shiny art kit I found for River?" Both Tams spun around. Kaylee was pulling a small container from her box, which the Captain admired with a soft smile.

"Looks mighty fine, sure the Doc's sis will love it," he replied, ignoring Jayne's hand as it brushed against his backside. That infectious smile of Kaylee's watched over him.

"Dear, did you hear that girl?" Regan gasped, tugging on his arm. "Could it be our Simon? Our River?" Gabriel frowned, watching as the three retreated, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"It could be our babies," she replied quickly. "We have to follow them, they might now where our children are!"

"Our children are fugitives!" he whispered harshly. The look on his wife's face had him immediately regretting his words. "We will follow them, if only to prove to you that they are speaking of others." Regan accepted the offer as a kindness and started in the direction the trio had headed for. Her husband followed, spotting the large figure known as Jayne over the crowd, crate still balanced on his shoulder with ease.

After following them through another market, in which Kaylee 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over several of the more feminine items and Jayne mocked her into a playful pout, the group and their followers soon came upon a Firefly.

The hatch to the cargo bay was open, sun streaming into the dark ship. Some of the crew had set up to take advantage of that light. A beautiful young woman in elegant dress was pleasantly talking with a thin girl as she did up the other's hair. Across from them, the Tams spotted their son playing a game of cards with an older gentleman in Preacher attire.

"Those who abandon their young will soon be abandoned themselves," the girl greeted as the three boarded the ship. The men continued into the cargo bay without a second thought but Kaylee paused to look between the siblings. Simon had turned to look at his sister, "What's that, River?"

Regan gasped again. Her children were right before them. She started to move forward but was held back by her husband, who was not sold on the events playing out before them.

"Kaylee! Engine, now!" the Captain ordered from the darkness and the brunette quickly disappeared into the ship with her box.

"Only be but an hour, Captian," she called out, rushing back into the sunlight and stopping beside River. "Got these for you, figurin' how you like to draw and all," she smiled. River gingerly took the offered box with a soft smile. Kaylee beamed once more before skipping towards the engine room. Calm returned to the ship for several moments before a woman rode up on a mule hauling several large crates.

"Cargos here, Captain," she called out, "Jayne!" Another man with blonde hair appeared from within the ship, "Hello, dear." They kissed in a quick greeting. The Captain and Jayne quickly surfaced from the darker corner of the cargo bay to move in the new boxes, the newcomer retreating with the mule for more crates.

The Tams watched as life bustled about them, quickly loosing track of time while spying on the small crew of the Firefly called Serenity. The calm that had settled on the ship was gone, replaced by determination to get everything done before they left atmo. Simon disappeared into the ship with the young girl they suspected to be their daughter, followed shortly by the majestic lady. The four remaining men made it their duty to get everything squared away while the exotic-looking second-in-command continued to gather large crates from somewhere within the market.

"All done, Captain," Kaylee cheered, standing out of the way as Jayne and the Preacher hoisted the cargo past her.

"Shiny," he grunted, setting down another crate and straightening. "Wash, we leave in fifteen." The blonde nodded, taking several steps at a time on his way to the bridge. "Preacher, mind helpin' the Doc get all of his gear packed away, don't need any trouble in the black."

"Sure thing, Mal," the older replied, Kaylee following on her way to the engine room. The two finished with their cargo, waiting on the last of the crates. The mule soon returned carrying the final boxes and everything was locked down.

"Zoë, give that husband of yours the heads up."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, retreating towards the cockpit with Jayne heading towards his quarters.

In only a slight movement, River was standing in the opening of the cargo bay. Mal turned to look at her for a moment, making his way to stand beside her. She said something to him, too soft to be heard by the Tams. The Captain laughed at her words as they stared out over the people. River glanced in the direction of her parents, watching them as they flustered under her gaze.

"Best be gettin' back to your brother, don't need anyone gettin' a good look at you," Mal said after a beat. The small girl turned without a word even as the man who had given the siblings refuge continued his watch. There was a call over the com, informing him that they were ready to go, and Mal took a few steps back, eyes landing on the Tams. He frowned, watching them for a moment longer before hitting the hatch door. He faded into the darkness as the Firefly sealed itself and lifted into the air.

Any chance that the two Tams had to find their son and daughter was soon soaring into the sky on Serenity. Still, there was a part of them that didn't want to know. And the greater feeling that their children had found another family under the watchful eye of the Captain; there was nothing that was to disturb what was living on that ship.


End file.
